Mayflower
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When this hurts the Zombie Hero, add a random Corn, Squash or Bean to your hand. |flavor text = Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question!}} Mayflower is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the Amphibious '''trait, and its ability adds a random corn, squash, or bean card into the plant hero's hand every time it hurts the zombie hero. Mayflower was introduced during the 2016 Thanksgiving event alongside Turkey Rider. As of January 24th, 2017, both of them were also made craftable. It had a special pack which included Twin Sunflower, Sow Magic Beans, and itself. The pack costed 400 gems. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name. It is also partially based on the Mayflower, the first English Separatists transporting ship to North America that sailed in 1620, which is a reference to its availability during Thanksgiving and its '''Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When this hurts the Zombie Hero, add a random Corn, Squash or Bean to your hand. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question! Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set change: Super-Rare → Event Update 1.10.22 *Became craftable. Strategies With Mayflower is slightly similar to with reversed stats, but the ability makes it shine. However, this only works if the Mayflower hurts the zombie hero so it is ideal to play in an aquatic lane, unless an Amphibious zombie blocks the path. Use plant tricks that damage, destroy, or Bounce zombies so that Mayflower can hit the zombie hero. Most likely, if Mayflower hurts the zombie hero, there is a high chance that you would earn a bean since there are more beans than squashes or corn. All total, there are 12 different beans, 5 squashes with 1 being a legendary (The Great Zucchini), and 2 corn plants with both of them being legendaries ( and Cornucopia). Try to keep allowing Mayflower to hit the zombie hero to have a chance at one of the three possible legendary cards, however it also has a very high chance of giving you bean cards which could be used to boost a bean-based deck such as Admiral Navy Bean. Take note, you may get cards that may not work out with your deck or get weak ones like Sting Bean and Weenie Beanie. In a flower deck, however, this can become somewhat detrimental, as the cards it gives you are generally not suitable for a flower deck, but it can still benefit from and Briar Rose. Speaking of Briar Rose, it should be used to protect the Mayflower, should it get damaged, destroying the zombie that damaged it in the process. This can be useful for protecting Mayflower from a big amphibious threat like . The hero to use for this strategy is as she has access to many flower cards including Mayflower. A good synergy when playing as Green Shadow is to use Espresso Fiesta or on it, as its bonus attacks can hit the zombie hero, and give you more cards in your hand. Green Shadow can also use this with Bananasaurus Rex, as it will get +1 /+1 when Mayflower gives a card. Against Because of its low stats, it shouldn't be too difficult to destroy, however, if it is placed in water, it can be very difficult to get to it, especially if the player is playing as Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm. If the player happens to play as a hero or use a deck with no access to aquatic laness, the best option is to play tricks like Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Cakesplosion. If it gets boosted, Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or are good options as well. heroes, despite not having any amphibious zombies, are good at combating Mayflower, due to the usage of cards such as Terrify, Sumo Wrestler, Rolling Stone, and . Terrify and Sumo Wrestler can move the plant out of the water lane, Rolling Stone can destroy is due to its low strength, and Landscaper can decrease its strength when revealed. If the player is playing as Rustbolt, Shrink Ray can be used to make sure Mayflower cannot attack and turn it to a lane waster, assuming it isn't boosted by tricks like Fertilize and Plant Food. Gallery HD_Mayflower.png|HD Mayflower MayflowerStatisticsSetEvent.png|Mayflower's statistics MayflowerCardEvent.jpg|Card Mayflower In game.png|Mayflower in game Mayflower ability 1.png|Mayflower activating its ability after hurting the zombie hero Mayflower ability 2.png|Mayflower giving the plant hero a card DestroyedMayflowerPvZH.jpg|Destroyed Mayflower MayflowerPackStorePvZH.jpg|Mayflower in the Mayflower Pack MayflowerPackAdsPvZH.png|Mayflower in the advertisement for the Mayflower Pack MayflowerMultipackAdsPvZH.png|Mayflower in the advertisement for the Mayflower Multipack m67flower.jpg|A 6 /7 Mayflower pvzh18.jpg|An example of cards given by Mayflower (note that and does not belong to Mega-Grow or Smarty classes) EspressoFiestaonMayflower.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Mayflower ShrunkenMayflower.jpg|Mayflower shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower RollingStoneonMayflower.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Mayflower TintedGrayMayflower.jpg|A tinted gray Mayflower due to a glitch FrozenMayflower.png|Mayflower frozen Old Mayflower stats.png|Mayflower's statistics MayflowerCardPvZH.jpg|Card IMG_2199.png|Grayed-out card in the player's collection if they haven't obtained it Trivia *It is the first Event card in the class. *It was the first special edition plant exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Technically, Jack O' Lantern was a special edition plant that was introduced before Mayflower, however, it first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies 2, not Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Its description references the proverb "March winds and April showers bring forth May flowers." *Its ability might reference how corn, squash, and beans are all popular Thanksgiving food. **When it does its ability, what seems like a plate of corn,squash,and beans float above Mayflower's head. *It and Spyris are the only flower cards to have the Amphibious trait. Category:Flower cards Category:Amphibious plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Thanksgiving cards